1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a juice maker, more particularly to a machine to squeeze fruit to get juice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional juice maker comprises an upper mold and a lower mold corresponding to the upper mold. The upper mold is controlled by a handle to move up and down, which squeezes the fruit seating in the lower mold to get juice. However, due to the design of the upper mold comprises many recesses which always keep some particles in preventing from being squeezed.
In view of this, the inventor has designed the present invention to solve the problem.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a juice maker, which can squeeze fruit thoroughly to get juice.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a juice maker, which is easy to operate.